scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lincoln Pan (1953; MLPCVTFB's Version)
MLPCVTFB's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Cast; * Peter Pan - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Sharing Him With MLPCV *Wendy Darling - Ami Onuki Hi Puffy AmiYumi Sharing Him With Marielle Dias *John Darling - Stanley Butterfly OC *Michael Darling - Ko K.O. Let's Be Heroes *Tinkerbell - Blossom Powerpuff Girls Sharing Him With Nikkdisneylover8390 and MLPCV *Captain Hook - Dr. Ivo Robotnik Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog [I'm Sharing Him With Donovan Oliver *Mr. Smee - Scratch Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Sharing Him With Donovan Oliver *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Mr. Rex Amazing World of Gumball Sharing Him With Davidchannel *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Invader Zim Sharing Him With Taylor The Amazon Avenger *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Pupert Pesky Buzz on Maggie *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - GIR (Invader Zim) Sharing Him With Taylor The Amazon Avenger *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Dib and Gaz (Invader Zim) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Harvey Beaks Sharing Him With Eli Wages *Tiger Lily - Ronnie-Anne Santiago (The Loud House) Sharing Him With MLPCV *Indian Chief - Arturo Santiago (The Loud House) Sharing Him With MLPCV *Nana - Dogmatix Asterix *Mary Darling - Carol K.O. Let's Be Heroes *George Darling - Mr. Gar K.O. Let's Be Heroes *Indians - Various Mexican Characters *Mermaids - Enchantimals Characters Other Cast *Captain Hook's Pirates - Badniks Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog, Various Villains and Henchmen, Phonus Balonus The Gaul, Commander Peepers Over Yonder, Verminious Snaptrap Puppy, Dr. Nefarious and Clank, Baron Vain Modifyers, Mad Mod Titans, Denzel Crocker Fairly OddParents, Ratchet Robots, Hades and Sharko, Omar Sahara and Kron Dinosaurs *Hipopotamus - Seagull Ratz *Ape Family - The Ape Family OC Sharing Them Thebackgroundponies2016Style and MLPCV *Rhinoceros - Rhino OC *Bear - Bear OC *Surprise Animal - Dragon Aragon Phantom Scenes; # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 1 - Opening Credits [The Second Star of the Right] # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 4 - Lincoln Chases His Shadow/Ami Meets Lincoln # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 5 - Stanley and Ko Meet Lincoln/Blossom in a Sulky Mood # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 6 - Lincoln Teaches the Children to Fly [You Can Fly] # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 7 - Meet Captain Robotnik and His Henchmens/Mr. Scratch vs. Mr. Rex # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 8 - Captain Robotnik Attacks Lincoln and the Darling Children # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 9 - Meet the Lost Children/Blossom Tries to Kill Ami # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 10 - Following the Leader/Blossom Tries to Kill Ami # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 11 - Ami Meet the Enchantimals/Captain Robotnik Kidnaps Ronnie-Anne # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 12 - Lincoln Tricks Captain Robotnik/Saving Ronnie-Anne # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 13 - Captain Robotnik's Next Plan # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 15 - Blossom Helps Captain Robotnik # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 16 - Big Chief Lincoln/'I Had a Mother Once' # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 17 - Your Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Robotnik # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 18 - The Elegant Captain Robotnik/A Bomb # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 19 - Lincoln Saves Blossom # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 20 - Battle on the Ship # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 21 - The Final Battle/Grim Gloom Is a Codfish # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 22 - Back at Home/''You Can Fly'' Reprise/THE END # Lincoln Pan 1953 Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used; * Peter Pan 1953 Movie Used; * The Loud House * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes * What A Cartoon * The Powerpuff Girls * Staylongers * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Rule * Teen Titans Go * The Powerpuff Girls 2014 * The Powerpuff Girls 2016 * The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic Christmas Blast * Sonic Underground * The Amazing World of Gumball * Invader Zim * The Buzz on Maggie * Harvey Beaks * Asterix and Cleopatra * The Twelve Tasks of Asterix * Asterix Versus Caesar * Asterix in Britain * Asterix and The Big Fight * Asterix Conquers America * Asterix and The Vikings * Asterix; The Mansions of the Gods * Asterix; The Secret of the Magic Potion * Legend Quest * Legend Quest 2019 * Camp Lazlo * Tangled The Series * Mexicanos vs. Marcianos * Enchantimals * Asterix The Gaul * Wander Over Yonder * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Ratchet and Clank * Danny Phantom * Teen Titans * The Fairly OddParents * Robots * Klaus * Zig and Sharko * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Sahara * Twice Upon A Time * Long Gone Gulch * Green Eggs and Ham * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Gravity Falls * Dinosaur * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Welcome to the Wayne * Silverwing * Ratz Gallery S2E08A Ace Savvy.png 3e500db60745709921e572755d4ad905.jpg Untitled by namiya san-d8gs9ma.png 66360C90 Ko.png Blossom-the-powerpuff-girls-65.4.jpg Robotnik (AoStH).jpg Scratch AoStH.jpg Mr. Rex in The Amazing World of Gumball.png Invader zim.0.jpg GIRFandomPDX2019-1160x665.jpg Dib and Gaz.png Char 39160 Pupert Pesky.jpg Harvey Beaks.jpg S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png Arturo Santiago.jpg Dogmatix asterix - YouTube.jpeg Carol Short 71.png Mr-gar-ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-4.68.jpg FBB57FC6-72EF-4722-AB26-C7CFA3BE98FC.jpeg Badniks AoStH v2.png Phonus-balonus-asterix-the-gaul-7.53.jpg Profile - Commander Peepers.png Bandicam 2020-01-19 13-11-00-474.jpg Dr-nefarious-ratchet-and-clank-7.jpg Walker.gif TT mad mod.jpg Crocker grin.jpg Ratchet 13.png Hades from Zig and Sharko.png Omar--9.69.jpg Kron.jpg Seagulls from Ratz.png The Ape Family from My Little Pony.png Rhino WOY OC.png Bear TGABAM OC.png S02e14 Aragon.png Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCVTFB